Truth or Dare?
by FYeahMavinFics
Summary: Michael, Gavin and the rest of the AH boys play a game of truth or dare. Thanks to the Anon who sent this in! blog:


"Truth or dare, Gavin?" Geoff asked. Gavin looked at the intense faces around him, obviously wanting him to pick dare.

"Dare. Make it dirty; I'm up for it." Geoff cracked his knuckles and pointed at Michael.

"Kiss him and make it as long as dicks. Really get into it, Gav." Ray, Ryan, and Jack start laughing, but Michael looked terrified.

"If I don't want to do this w'ot happens?" Geoff told him that he'd never set foot in the RT office again, obviously bluffing, but he wanted him to do this. He'd always thought they had a little thing going on and tonight he was going to prove it.

Michael blushed hard. Gavin scooted closer to him and put his hand on top of Michael's left. Gavin puckered his lips, and Michael slowly leaned in. They met each other half way and began to kiss, only to complete the dare. Michael started to touch the insides of Gav's cheeks, making him surprised. He grabbed at Gavin's lower lip and pulled as far as he could then went back for more. Gavin's hair was under Michael's closed fist, and he was pulling at it. Gavin's cheeks turned into a bright shade of red. He'd always had a little crush on Michael, but he didn't think he felt the same until now.

"Okay, that's enough!" Geoff was getting a little uncomfortable. "What the hell, man? You really don't wanna leave do ya?"

"I- I… Mi-coo, that was… great." Michael smiled at him then turned away.

"Am I the only one who thought that was gay as fuck?" Ray let out. "You guys obviously have a thing going on." Ryan and Jack nodded, giggling a little.

"Let's just finish the fucking game, a- alright? Gavin, now you ask s- someone." Michael stuttered.

"Mi-coo." Geoff smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"It can only get worse, huh?" He chuckled. "Dare. Do anything you want to me." Michael leaned back, grabbing at his beanie.

"I dare you to be my boyfriend." Michael automatically turned a bright shade of red that didn't look humanly possible. "Mi-coo, that kiss was amazing. You don't just do that for a dare! I've had a crush on you since day one and I still do. Plus… If you want to stay in this office, you have to say yes." Geoff let out his loud, special laugh and Ray joined in.

"Shut the fuck up, Ray and Geoff." Michael got up and reached for Gavin's hand. "Is there any rule that says we can't have these applied after the game is over? Gavin, I would love to go out with you, and I'm not just saying that because of this fucking game. This taught me something. The guys here are dicks, and I'm normally mean to them, aren't I? With you, I can't get mad. As hard as I try, I just can't."

Gavin agreed to be his boyfriend, even outside the game. The Turth or Dare game proceeded for the next fifteen minutes until Michael and Gavin were both nude, except for their underpants. Nobody had gone but them, and no one was complaining either.

"Mi-coo, could this be the most successful LP yet? I think this game accomplished a lot."

Before Michael could answer Geoff chimed in, "alright, you fucks. I'm gonna give both of you a dare now. We're tired of seeing this mushy shit, so we're gonna do something better."

Gavin raised an eyebrow while stroking Michael's curly locks. Michael looked up at him and shrugged. Gavin started to slowly crawl up Michael's thigh getting closer and closer to his underpants. Michael let a shiver down his spine and slowly took Gavin's hand in his.

"You two idiots are going to make out on camera. You're going to be feeding the shippers. That's my dare."

"Alright." Michael said, starting to get up.  
"Wait!" Gavin grabbed for Michael, but he was already standing. "On camera? Are you insane, Geoff? That's bollocks! I do not agree to that. If our relationship was meant to be public, I would make it public. Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Geoff shrugged. "Man, if you want to give up the honor of never backing down, go ahead. This is priceless. Maybe I'd finally beat you at something. You'd finally back down."

"I- I'm not going to do that. Where do you want us to record?" Michael took Gavin's hand as they made their way into the office. Geoff locked the door behind them after turning the camera on. Michael blushed, putting on the nearest t-shirt he could find. Gavin didn't care at this point.

"I feel like we're on a fucking porn set." Michael made Gavin chuckle.

"That's a good idea!" Geoff said through the door. "Make it happen."

"In a million fucking years!" Michael flipped the door off and turned to me.

I looked into the camera. So many people were about to see them make out. Gavin was not letting this get further than kissing, not for the camera.

"Um, so this is a dare. Mi-coo and I are supposed to kiss. We're feeding you guys, I guess?"

"Fuck yeah, Team Mavin!" Michael let out, brushing his curls back. He grabbed Gavin and pulled him in. He whispered, "you can edit some parts out, right?" He licked his lips and stared into Gavin's eyes. He let out a faint "yeah" and went at it.

He began to untangle Michael's curls with his sharp fingernails. Michael was responding the same way as their lips were locked. He grabbed Gav's spikey hair and pulled. They were chest to chest now, almost completely touching everywhere. Michael let out a soft groan as he caught his breath. They could both barely speak; they were leaving each other breathless.

The Brit made a low mumbling sound that was coming from his throat. All they could hear was each other's heart beats and the beeping camera. Gavin had almost forgotten they were recording. Gavin pressed his bare chest against Michael's shirt. He put his hands on Michael's hips and began lifting his shirt. The ginger didn't stop him; he wanted this. They were both shirtless and out of breath. Gavin pulled on his upper lip, mocking the way Michael had done to him earlier. He opened his eyes to a blurred, red ginger. His cheeks were bright, and he was betting that his were as well. Luckily, the camera was only from their chest to head. Michael grabbed Gavin's ass and Gavin copied this. They pulled each other in closer. They swear that their kiss lasted at least ten minutes.

They stared at each other, and Michael turned off the camera. Gavin winked at him, putting Michael's shirt back on for him. They both whispered secrets to each other. Things like "I love you" slipped out and "let's do this again sometime."

"Geoff, we're done. Gavin's gonna edit it right now." Geoff unlocked the door and let Michael out. Gavin stayed in to edit it.

By the time it was processed onto his computer to edit, he couldn't help but to watch it a few times. He wanted to see what Michael was doing to him exactly. He stared at his cheeks, hair, body, and just how happy he looked. He continuously smiled to himself throughout the whole thing. Gavin had finally gotten with his true love over a game of Truth or Dare. It seemed ridiculous to the rest of the office, but it was fate for him and Michael.

Michael peeped his head inside, making Gavin quickly minimize the tab. He put his hands around Gavin's warm neck and kissed the top of his head.

"You're my boy." He whispered in his ear.

Gavin blushed. "You're mine as well, Mi-coo." Michael rubbed the top of his head, watching him edit the rest. They weren't ashamed of their relationship. They could care less if the internet saw it. They were in love and that's all that mattered.


End file.
